


it's you; I always knew

by itsonlytime



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlytime/pseuds/itsonlytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever publiced fic/short fic and please do not jugde okay I'M LIKE, A FUCKING AMATEUR. Anyway I just love Jackbum so much I'm not even sorry. ;) Oh, and there are probably lots of typos. English is not my first language and I'm a lazy person so you can guess why that happens.</p></blockquote>





	it's you; I always knew

"Jaebum hyung you there?" Jackson whispered while entering the kitchen in soft steps.

"Jackson what the hell are you doing here? It's 2 a.m. You should be asleep, we have a full schedule tomorrow." He replied with a rather serious frown. 

"Sorry leader. Couldn't sleep at all." Jackson said playfully.

Ok. The truth was, he was actually kinda sleepy. But then he woke up briefly to go to the bathroom and saw JB heading towards the kitchen wearing only his grey pajama pants. Completely shirtless. Ok so Jackson wasn't fucking blind. He wasn't fucking blind at all. JB was probably one of the most hot, handsome and sexy men he had ever seen, and he knew that for a while now. He just wanted to be near JB and hear him laugh because it was probably the most soothing noise he could ever hope to hear. Wanted to touch him unnecessarily, feel him, and be the center of his attention whenever he could. Maybe he had and still has a crush on the older one. Just maybe. Nothing to be worried about. At all. He simply just couldn't stand being so close to JB and not being able to kiss him and be held by him. Simple like that.

"You're such a bad liar. If you wanted some tea too you just needed to tell me, you know I'd make it for you too." 

JB turned around to face Jackson, who was (strategically) wearing only his tight boxes. The older boy stopped on his tracks and laughed surprised.

"For god's sake Jackson put some clothes on." 

"Are you really that bothered with my thighs on display? And I hate putting so much clothing to sleep, you should actually be thanking god for not seeing me naked right now." He was flirting and was pretty sure JB knew that.

The younger man made his way to the kitchen countertop and started to prepare a cup of tea for himself. He could actually fucking feel JB's eyes traveling all over his exposed body and that was driving him fucking crazy. If he had to describe the feeling in a life-death situation he would probably end up dying. It was like a thousand of butterflies decided to form a heavy metal band inside his stomach, or at least something as pleasant and at the same time, painfully beautiful as that. He leaned down his elbows on the marble making sure to tilt his ass towards JB, Jackson was a fucking tease and he knew it.

There was a minute or two when the both of them just didn't pronnounce any words and the only noise that could be heard was from the kettle's whistle warning that the water was hot enough. He tried not to appear as nervous as he was, and he doesn't even know why he was so apprehensive. Sometimes you just have a feeling and you're not sure what's gonna happen and whether it's gonna be a good or a bad thing. You just feel like something's right there on the corner waiting, just waiting. Jackson then carefully procceded to put his tea on a mug containing the slight trembling of his hands (What the fuck?) and joined JB sitting by his side on the sofa.

"Pretty rough day huh?" Said the older one trying to make some casual conversation. "Still can't believe we'll have to work our asses off this week. Literally every single day. We won't stop till Sunday."

"That's the price of being Jaebum hyung, the famous and hot leader of Got7. You gotta work to be even more of those." You can't put Jackson in a non-flirty-ish conversation. You just can't. 

"Heeey!" JB slightly pushed him.

"OI! Careful! Are you trying to kill me with third degree burns from this tea? It's fucking hot and if you love me do not touch me right now, for our own safety." Jackson said playfully trying to stabilize his mug so the tea wouldn't fall, because it almost fucking did and his soul escaped his body for a moment there. Althoug the soul-leaving-body part was probably because JB touched him while displaying that beautiful smile of his. He shouldn't fucking do that, so disrespectful.

Jaebum continued to laugh, as he always does when Jackson, well, when Jackson does pretty much anything. He doesn't know what that means though, but if it makes the leader happy then he is a fucking happy disciple.

"You're the only one who can make me laugh like this at 2 a.m in the morning Jackson." He said looking into the younger boy's eyes, which, obviously made his heart skip a beat and slowly melt from the inside out.

"You should marry me then." Smooth. Ever so smooth.

JB smiled fondly and then pushed him once more.

"Stupid."

"No, I'm dead serious. People say that if you go along really well with someone and they make you laugh as much as I make you laugh you should most definitely marry them." Why was he saying these things and making his heart feel like it was freaking bungee jumping???

"Okay then. I will." He smiled with his lips pressed. 

The older one replied getting up and walking back into the kitchen to get some more tea.

"Do you want some more too Jackson?"

"No, it's okay. I haven't actually drunk a single drop of it. Burns my tongue every time I try to get a sip of it."

Jackson stretched himself while alone in the sofa, consequently occupying the space where two people could sit. If there was something he loved about this house was the couch, so so confortable you could probably lie there forever. He was actually almost asleep when he felt a soft hand pressed against his left knee and opened his eyes leisurely.

"Take your legs out of the leaders place."

"Calm down boss." He got up for JB to sit down, and once he did, Jackson lied down again and unintentionally leaned his legs on hyung's lap. Did I mention it was unintentionally? Completely unintentionally.

"Don't call me that." He frowned.

"Why? Why boss? Answer me, boss." An expert when it comes to annoying your crush.

"Stop it." Jaebum put his mug on the center table and grabbed a pillow. "Or I'll attack."

"Ooh so you wanna fight about it huh?" Jackson grabbed a pilow as well. "Come on B-boy king. Show me what you got."

What happened shortly thereafter kinda comes in a blurred mixed of red pillows being thrown at each of them by the other and somehow Jaebum ended up on top of Jackson. Both didn't know how that happened but Jackson could feel his insides burning. And he wasn't going to protest. It's okay if JB wants to be casually on top of him. It's okay if he wants to go a bit closer and touch Jackson's forehead with his own. Completely okay, Jackson will definitely not protest. It's okay too if he wants to mix their tongues together but that's another story and maybe he's dreaming too much. Earth calling Jackson, 1 2 3 CAMBIO!

"So" JB started. "If I'm on top that means I won right?"

"Not quite."

Then there was just silence. Oh my god what was even happening? Was Jackson somehow able to control himself?? He didn't think that was humanly possible while having Im Jaebum leaning on top of you shirtless, staring into your eyes intensely and casually flicking his lashes and looking down at your lips. So, yeah. He dove in. Fuck. He just went for it, grabbing JB's neck and tilting his head up to meet his lips. At first he backed down and tried to escape Jackson's touches, looking at him with a surprised frown.

"Don't..." He whispered breathless.

"Why not?" Jackson was too far gone to just give up now.

They kept themselves on the same position and JB surprisingly gave in. He moved his head down and touched the younger's nose with his own, letting out a heavy, long sigh. Jackson could actually smell him and every single direction that his eyes moved to, he found JB. He was dazed and felt like fainting. "This is actually happening right?" His brain was asking over and over again. And then, suddenly it felt like a hot wave hitting him right in the face and a thousand of stars exploding in front of him. It also felt like he was being caressed by Jesus himself or other kind of divine creature. Jackson doesn't know how to describe the feeling because it was the best ever but also the worst because he just wanted more and more of JB. His lips all of a sudden weren't enough and were too much at the same time.

His lips tasted like melted chocolate and mint and a spiced mixture of passion and lust. It tasted like desire like the fucking most ardent burning desire. Jackson submissively opened his lips letting the other boy's tongue travel around his mouth. When their tongues met, he couldn't help but let out a soft moan, to which JB replied with a rather guttural groan. Really, they were in unison and perfect sync, even when JB started to sit up and Jackson followed his movements without detaching themselves from each other.

They were making out for twenty seconds already only stopping to get some air and Jackson couldn't help but guide JB's hands towards his butt which made him moan like a fucking cat probably waking up the whole house. He was just so pliant and submissive at this point, Jaebum could literally do anything to him; he wouldn't protest.

"We should, um, we should probably stop... " The older boy stated once he could disconect their lips with a certain difficulty from both sides.

"I'm sorry. I shoudn't have..." Control. Your. Trembling. Hands. Jackson. 

"No. Don't be sorry. I'm not sorry."

"You aren't?"

"Not at all."

"What does this mean then?" His intestines were shaking inside of him like they were both on a never-ending rollercoaster.

"It means you're a hell of a good kisser."

"Am I?" If he could express what he was feeling right now it would be humanly impossible. Not a single word in any language could possibly discribe. Did his major crush just tell him that he is a good kisser?? Must be a dream right??

JB nodded his head.

"What if I want to kiss you again?" Smooth move Jackson Wang.

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe." Playing hard to get anyone?

"Mm." He paused. "Do you want to know why I stopped it?"

"Why did you?"

"I probably wouldn't be able to control myself if we kept on going. And also you were moaning too loudly. Forgot we live in a house with 5 more people did you?"

Jackson's face was all red by now so he could do nothing but cover it with his hands and laugh softly.

"I'm sorry, really."

JB couldn't control his fondness.

"It's okay. It was hot though."

He felt his cheeks burning already and he couldn't do much but smile uncontrolably. He picked up a pillow and threw at JB once more.

"We're doing this again then?"

"Yup. And this time I'm winning."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever publiced fic/short fic and please do not jugde okay I'M LIKE, A FUCKING AMATEUR. Anyway I just love Jackbum so much I'm not even sorry. ;) Oh, and there are probably lots of typos. English is not my first language and I'm a lazy person so you can guess why that happens.


End file.
